


She's Coming

by disco_agidyne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: Her eyes fell shut, and as her fingers continued to wander, the image that appeared in her mind was a hot mess of a goth doctor between her legs.Sae’s eyes flew back open. Her hand came to a halt. She gave the ceiling an incredulous stare and asked,"Takemi?”





	She's Coming

Black lace hugged her hips and her thighs. Sae slipped her thumbs under the sides of her panties as she checked herself out in the mirror. Her sheer top hung over her otherwise bare breasts and swung loosely around her waist as she turned. When she stood still, the lace spread laid like curtains, exposing her belly.

Not bad, she thought.

She pushed down one side of her panties, allowing herself a small peek of what was hidden underneath. Her breath hitched, and just as her thighs began to rub together, just as she _felt something_ , she tugged her panties back up.

She sat at the edge of her bed with a sigh. “What am I doing?” She gave the mirror an irritable look, as though what had just happened was the mirror’s fault.

She did look good though. That much, she had to admit. Maybe the what or the why of what she was doing wasn’t so important as how it made her feel.

And if the space between her thighs had anything to say about it, it made her feel pretty damn good.

Setting her hesitations aside, Sae, age 26, workaholic, single, took the first step to finishing what she’d started.

Through her panties, she rubbed a finger against her clit. This only lasted a few seconds before she was slipping her hand under the black lace. A weak sound escaped her as her fingertips made contact, and she fell back upon her bed.

She hadn’t quite realized how long it’d been.

Sae let her fingers explore, a trail of sparks following her fingertips up and down each crevice. The feeling only grew more intense as her fingers passed through the pool at the bottom of her pussy and spread the fluid thick and wet.

Her eyes fell shut, and as her fingers continued to wander, the image that appeared in her mind was a hot mess of a goth doctor between her legs.

Sae’s eyes flew back open. Her hand came to a halt. She gave the ceiling an incredulous stare and asked, “ _Takemi?_ ”

She frowned, wondering where exactly her mind had conjured up that image.

But as the sparks beneath her fingertips began to wane, she told herself, “…Fine. Takemi.”

And so, in the theater of Sae’s mind, Takemi’s lips pressed soft kisses to the inside of her thigh. Sae shoved down her panties until hung limply from one ankle. She spread her legs shamelessly, hooking her heel on the edge of her bed as she entertained visions of Takemi’s lips moving to higher ground, leaving a trail of bold red lipstick in their wake. Of Takemi kissing her clit and making out with her pussy. Of Takemi passionately shoving her tongue deep into her and licking her clean.

More breath than voice, Sae whispered Takemi’s name. She gripped her bed sheets and said it again and again, louder and louder until she was gasping for air. She pushed her fingers in as deep into herself as they could reach, fucking herself the same way she hoped the good doctor would.

The heat inside her spread beneath her skin, over her body and to her limits. Her back arched, thrusting her tits up, voicing one needy whine after another as the feeling took over.

As she came down from her high and her wet clit twitched in the aftermath of what her fingers had done, she pushed herself up, breasts heaving under sheer lace, and knew one thing for sure: She had to ask out Takemi Tae.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I wrote this in one sitting without editing. Sae is hot. Don't look at me.


End file.
